Doting Temptation
by Tpianofreak12
Summary: After watching romantic movies and reading cheesy love stories, I never would have guessed that if I had just turned around, my cheesy man would be right behind me. I will have to find the lost love and revive it is I want to woo this pop star! Will I end up in failure? Or will the influence of my lover, Kotobuki Reiji get in the way of my boring life?
1. Artistic Concur: Once Upon a Lit Sky

Chapter I: Artistic Concur: Once Upon a Lit Sky

Early on a Saturday morning, my best friend and I sat in seats outside by a small outdoor shop. Hundreds of people swarmed the street around us; seeing near and far, the perfect sounding festival to me. The famous Art Festival of Satome, and I just happened to be one of the fabulous winners.  
>Though, with talent spreading vast, I closed shop for a little to walk around with my friend, who wouldn't stop asking. I didn't know if she saw something amazing or if she just wanted to take a walk (which was also unusual). However, I followed her none the less. So now walking down the festive streets, I waved back and forth with people as she dragged me dangerously down to an unknown shop. It was unknown, yet I had two choices with her: food or idol.<br>Having that in mind, I prepared myself for the worst, meeting up with my favorite idol. It wasn't hard to do in a day, though I would mostly just look. We never spoke and he didn't really notice me so I thought all is well. Of course, this led to my friend saying, "Of course he's seen you! You're so noticeable!" I've had doubts about this, but I couldn't say she was wrong, after all, he did see me once. Though, like the moron I am, I ran away when he tried to walk up to me, but I knew he had defiantly seen me.

Okay, so let's say in my dizzy, dreaming state, I wasn't really paying attention to the road... which was true, but deadly. So, on cue, I bumped into someone... and it really hurt. Sending me to the ground while the person nearly feel forward, his hat falling off of his head. "Ow..." I closed one eye as my friend stood very still, only saying, "Wow..." "I am really sorry about that," I apologized as I moved over the ground to a ready standing position. "No, it was my fault..." A man's voice flew through my ears though, why did it sound so... familiar?  
>I looked up when my nose met an outstretched hand. Looking up all the way, my eyes widened. "Are you okay, Miss?" Asked the man I had bumped into. I nodded unable to speak. Taking his hand, I stood up to face him. With amber eyes looking down upon me, I blinked slowly as if trying to see if I was dreaming. I looked down, smiling at the ground and then pushed away from him. "I am truly sorry for bumping into you like that," I bowed politely and then leaned back up straight. "Then," I said as he smiled. "If you will excuse <em>us<em>…" I pulled my friend along the sidewalk as she laughed out joyfully. "Haha, speak of the devil huh... That was awesome!"  
>Denying its very happening however blushing, I continued to walk quickly hoping only one thing: <em>Please, if I met up with you again… Please make it worth my lonely life!<em>

A few hours later, word of a fireworks show spread like wildfire across the streets, surprisingly starting with my friend, who left me to spread the word. Now alone at my shop, I sketched some in my notebook. Having drawn beautifully, I could draw just about anything now. My favorite: people. This included Reiji of course. I smiled and turned my sketch around at different angles.  
>Touching up places here and there, my masterpiece was finally complete. A perfect picture of... "Ugh... Why do I always draw you of all people...?" I sighed out peering down at my newest picture of Kotobuki Reiji. Oh yes, it was a masterpiece alright, though, something made my wish I didn't have to show every picture I've ever drawn…<p>

"Come on, come on...!" My friend was now dragging me along the streets, which didn't hurt; I just didn't want my fear to come alive again, though who's to say it was really a fear? It was simple however hard to avoid. Putting all of the pieces together, the probability I would meet up with Reiji again was... 98%. Not really in my favor but, walking with her increased my chances.  
>I couldn't help but smile, though. My friend was smiling brighter than any lamppost in the city! That made me happy.<br>"Whoa...! This is like the best spot!" She squealed jumping around me like a child. "Hey," she said. "What is it?" I asked when she pointed up to a small hill. "Go see what the fireworks look like from up there." "But -…," I was going to say otherwise, but then she turned away from me giving me the "cold shoulder".

Walking up the small hill, I stopped at the top and turned around to watch the fireworks. I rubbed the back of my neck when a firework popped in the air. "Whoa… That was cool." I muttered smiling and turned around to walk when I almost fell into a person, again. "Oh, I am just so sorry today…," I trailed off in my sentence when I met the person face-to-face. "Hello, again, little angel," said Reiji Kotobuki.

"Hi," I greeted a little awkwardly. I stepped back and Reiji sighed. "Huh? What? Do you like to be really close to all the girls you met?" I stepped toward him again and looked up at him raising my eyebrows "cutely". Then, he placed his hand on my chin, held it up, and said, "Only when they're as cute as you."

Pushing his hand away gently, I stepped away again. "Okay, you are now officially interesting." I stated honestly. He smiled, sat down, and then looked back to the lit up sky. "What's your name?" He asked without looking at me. I told him my name and sat down as well, then asked though, I already knew, "... and yours?" He looked down at me and answered, "Kotobuki Reiji. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand from his jacket pocket and held it out to me. I took it and felt shivers climb down my spine. _So warm_, I thought while he shook our clasped hands up and down. He smiled down at me brightly as a small shade a blush came through my skin. He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something, when someone spoke for him.

"Hey, idiot, how long are we gonna wait before you've had your fill of flirting with girls?!"  
>As Reiji closed his mouth he dropped his head and then wined, "So mean, Ran-Ran! I was just saying hello~!" I looked down the hill to see the rest of Quartet Night waiting ever so patiently. Ranmaru Kurosaki (Ran-Ran) had his hand on his hip and looked quite angry after Reiji had named him so and Ai Mikaze and Camus were looking up at the sky and the moment when they would look up at Reiji and me. "Hurry up I haven't got all day!" Ranmaru said up to Reiji. I smiled slightly and then said, "Well, I guess we both have to take our leave." Standing up this time, I held out my hand to Reiji. "Thought I'd return the favor," I tried to hide a growing smirk as he took my hand. I knew it. He hadn't seen who I was when we bumped into each other earlier.<p>

The moment he stood, I took off running to find my friend to tell the news. He looked off in the direction where I ran and watched me run up to my worried friend, talk, and then she jumped up and down hugging me. He laughed quietly when Ranmaru joined his side. "So," Ranmaru said, "what now, lover-boy?" Reiji looked over at Ranmaru. Without saying anything, he turned around and walked back to Ai and Camus. Ranmaru looked once more to us two girls when he met eyes with my friend. She looked back. Then, sending her fainting and blushing to the ground, he smirked and turned around to leave. "So," I crouched next to her and smiled. "Who's the screaming fan girl now?"


	2. Doting Temptation of the Heart

Chapter II: Doting Temptation of the Heart: Deepening Pulse

_What should I do? Am I gonna be alright…?_

These thoughts ran through my mind as I sat next to my friend. Where am I? Right, I'm currently at an auditorium waiting for the performance of Quartet Night to start. How did I get there? Well, it started a few days after the Arts Festival…

"Hey, hey," my friend shook me awake from my beautiful sleep. "Ah, what…?" I asked a little shaken. It wasn't even light outside.

"Look what _we_ got!"

"Huh, _we_…?" I took the envelope from her jumping hands and opened it (though it had already been pried open). Inside lied two tickets for Quartet Night's next big concert and two notes. One was addressed to her; the other was addressed to me. _Oh, no. _I thought. _This should be good…_

Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the note addressed to myself. It read:

_Geez…! It took me FOREVER to find you! You're one hard mouse to catch. Anyway, in the envelope are tickets for you and your gracious friend. I hope you come to see us perform._

_See you there,_

_Reiji Kotobuki_

My smile disappearing, I placed the note back in the envelope. "So…?" My friend leaned closer to me and I sighed shaking my head. Her face saddened as I did. Then, I got out of bed and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to pack back up again, huh?" Both of us broke out into smiles as she ran up and hugged me, closely knocking me to the ground. "Yeah…! I'm so happy… Thank you!" She squeezed me tighter as I tapped her shoulder rapidly. "Can't… Breathe… Dear friend…!" "Oops…!" She let go and me and I fell to the ground. I pretended to breathe heavily and then I played dead as she played along. "No…" She "sobbed". "Don't die… I love you~." I bolted up straight as she hugged me again. Hugging her back, I remembered the note. "Oh," I stood up and said, "Go ahead and start packing. I'm gonna write back to thank him – I mean them."

Flustered, I left the room with the envelope. Then it hit me, _there were two notes… Weren't there? _Sure enough, when I opened the envelope again, two notes caught my eye. Knowing my friend almost too well, I knew she had only looked at the tickets and then she ran to me to wake me up. Now sitting at my desk, I opened the second note. It was still from Reiji however…:

_Hey, I just wanted you to know, Ran-Ran likes the look of you. I think you should go for it! He's tough on the outside but really a good guy. I'm sure you could take down the wall around his heart!_

_Good luck,_

_Reiji Kotobuki_

I smiled warmly as I read it (even though I probably wasn't supposed too). It made me happy that she had found someone she loved as well as me. I knew we couldn't cling to each other forever but I also knew we could still be the best of friends. After all, we didn't like the same person. And I was quite scared of Ranmaru…

So now, my friend and I are enjoying the time sitting and waiting. Just when I was going to ask about her feelings for Ranmaru, the lights went out and the fan girls turned on.

Out of the darkness, voices flew through the air as Quartet Night sang:

_Re__：__I Love You tsuite oide (I love you! Drawing closer)_

_Ra__：__Legend Days_

_Ai__：__kanaete ageru (I'll grant your wish)_

_Ca__：__Dear My Precious_

_All__：__eien no yume… oshieyou (I'll teach you…my eternal dream)_

_Re__：__DENJARASU de__ACHICHI na jikan sugosō ka (When it seems so hot, isn't it dangerous?)_

_Ra__：__Rock na FĪRINGU__kanjiro yo? ZENBU (This rockin' feeling, do you feel it? All of it)_

_Ca__：__kuchibiru ni__seisai shite sashiagemashou (I'll punish those lips)_

_Ai__：__koi no rakuin…__waruku wa nai desho? (Love's mark… It's not so bad, right?)_

_All__：__No, No, Missing_

_Re__・__Ai__：__furueru kurai__kimi o motometeru (I want you so much, I'm trembling)_

_Ra__・__Ca__：__ima sugu ni ubaitai... Tomaranai… (I want to snatch you away right now. I won't stop)_

_Re__・__Ai__：__tomerarenai (I can't stop)_

_All__：__HĀTO ga sakebu yo (My heart's crying out!)_

_All__：__I Love You__mita koto nai sekai e to tsureteiku kara Dear My Precious (I love you! I'll take you to a world like which you've never seen, dear my precious)_

_Re__：__KIKEN na hodo (So dangerous,)_

_Ra: moete (We are)_

_Ai__：__iru yo (Burning!)_

_Ca__：__ai no (Love's) KA (Q-U-)_

_Re__：__RU (A-R-)_

_Ra__：__TE (T-E)_

_Ai__：__TTO (T)_

_All__：__Night!_

_All__：__kimi wa tabun KISS o suru__subete o makasete…_

_TOROkeru youna mada shiranai__BITĀ na toki o oshieyou (You're probably leaving it all up to a kiss… I'll teach you a bitter time, enchanting like you've never known before)_

_Re__：__TENDANESU na__sono kokoro wa Ah… SHARARA Angel (The tenderness of that heart is, ah… Shalala, my angel)_

_Ra__：__toiki no Live__amai IMĒJI de (A living sigh in a sweet image)_

_Ca__：__GIRIGIRI ni__jirashita hou ga Hot ni naru (Becoming so hot, it's even more tantalizing)_

_Ai__：__SHIte mo ii yo__kirai janai shi ne (But it's fine, it's not like I hate it)_

_All__：__No, No, Praying_

_Ra__・__Ai__：__kimi ga omou hodo__sonna yasashikunai (I'm not as kind as you think I am)_

_Re__・__Ca__：__ijiwaru na My Lesson Time (My malicious lesson time)_

_Uketai Nara (If you want it)_

_Ra__・__Ai__：__uketai nara (If you want it)_

_All__：__HĀTO o misete yo (Show me your heart!)_

_All__：__I Love You__ "__dakishimetai…" sonna KOTO mo_

_Kimi Kara AA iwasetai (I love you! Such things as "I want to hold you close," Ah, I want to hear those things from you)_

_Ca__：__sunao janai (I'm so dishonest)_

_Ai__：__setsunai (That it's)_

_Ra__：__kurai (Painful)_

_Re__：__ai wa (Love's)_

_KA (Q-U-)_

_Ra__：__RU (A-R-)_

_Ai__：__TE (T-E-)_

_Ca__：__TTO (T)_

_All__：__Night!_

_All__：__sanbyou dake matte ageru__me o tojiteru kara…_

_daijoubu sa__katagaki nara__kimi no "kotae" de suteru yo (I'll close my eyes and wait for only 3 seconds… It's okay, whatever the title, I'll resign to your "answer"!)_

_Re__・__Ra__：__mirai no kanata__kono kaze no youni (Beyond the future, like this wind,)_

_Ai__・__Ca__：__yuukyuu ni__kogaretai... Gohoubi o (I want to be in love with you for eternity... If there's)_

_Re__・__Ra__：__nedaru nara (A reward)_

_All__：__senobi shite mina yo (Everyone'll push themselves to the limit!)_

_All__：__I Love You__tsuite oide__Legend Days. Kanaete ageru__Dear My Precious (I love you! Drawing closer… Legend days, I'll grant your wish, dear my precious!)_

_Re__：__KIKEN na hodo (So dangerous,)_

_Ra__：__moete (We are)_

_Ai__：__iru yo (Burning!)_

_Ca__：__ai no (Love's)_

_KA (Q-U-)_

_Re__：__RU (A-R-)_

_Ra__：__TE (T-E-)_

_Ai__：__TTO (T)_

_All__：__Night!_

_All__：__kimi wa tabun KISS o suru__subete o makasete… TOROkeru youna mada shiranai__eien no yume…oshieyou (You're probably leaving it all up to a kiss… I'll teach you…my eternal dream, enchanting like you've never known before)_

Then, as soon as it started, it ended. With the end, the girls erupted into screams of every kind (mostly their names). I placed my hands over my ears as I looked over at my friend. Smiling, she stared in awe up at Quartet Night, though only looking to one really. Small tears had formed in her eyes as she watched them dance and sing around the stage. I smiled when I remembered something. I reached down to my bag and pulled out something that didn't belong to me.

"Huh," she looked over at me as I moved around to "get comfortable". "Ah…! That's…" She gasped as I coolly put a finger to my lips. "Hush, child," I smirked and then looked back up at the stage. Quartet Night was walking around (talking) and waving to some of the fans, the lucky ones. I waited for Reiji, however long he may take, to find me in the crowd. I knew he was looking for me because he never looked to the crowd this much in all of his employment!

Then, his light brown eyes met my figure. I wasn't looking as I was talking with my friend. I noticed when my friend stopped looking at me and her eyes held shock. I smiled and turned around tipping the hat on my head at Reiji. As he turned to leave with the others, I saw his optimistic smile, for the hat on my head didn't belong to me, of course. It was the same hat Reiji sported on the festival, the one I picked up and didn't give back.

"Yeah, you came!" I heard this when I was suddenly picked up off of the ground. "Ah…!" I was then spun and brought back down to the ground. Behind me stood Kotobuki Reiji in a dark-ish green button up shirt, normal colored jeans and black boots… "Eh? You don't have a hat on… That's unusual…" I said and turned away from him as he let out a small laugh. "That's because _you're wearing my_ hat." Reiji said and I took Reiji's hat off of my head. "Am I really…? This thing…? No way. It couldn't belong to such a playboy like you!" I joked as Reiji smiled and held his head up. Then, the rest of Quartet Night came up to my friend, Reiji, and me, my friend hiding a little behind me. I guarded her and held an umbrella like a sword. "Face me for her love, oh Ranmaru the Great!" Her mouth dropped as this sentence left my playful lips.

Ranmaru thought on it and then smirked slightly. "And what be the price if I fail?" He played along as Reiji's smile seemed to get bigger. Ranmaru then picked up an umbrella Ai handed him and both of us were in ready position. Both smiling (Ranmaru's very little but still there), I charged and said, "The price is death! For anyone who should not have her love is more than death itself!" I heard my friend try and protest when Reiji stopped her and said, "No, no. Wait, this is interesting, isn't it?"

She sighed as Ranmaru and I took blows from each other, his smile growing slightly each time. Then, I jumped and went for his shoulder, of course, to be blocked and thrown back in front of Reiji and my friend. "Haha, close enough, pip-squeak," Ranmaru edged closer to me. "P-pip-squeak…! Outrageous…!" I flipped some hair out of your my and ran up to him. As I swung the umbrella down, however, he dodged it and ran past me, just as I wanted. I looked over my shoulder and saw him take my friend's hand and run off saying, "Too bad, pip-squeak. I win." I smiled and flipped hair out of my face again. I sighed, "I think I overdo it sometimes…" I watched as her blush only grew in size as Ranmaru continued to walk still holding her hand.

Then, next to me stood Reiji and he held out his hand to me. "So, can I walk you home, my queen?" I laughed and took his hand. Seeing that Ai and Camus had already left us, I thought it was okay to say, "If you so desire, peasant." He smiled as his fingers folded over mine and we began to walk side-by-side.

Walking next to Reiji, I remembered his song, Doting Temptation and his dance moves. Blushing slightly more than accepted, I recalled the shaking of his hips and the moment of his whole body… In deep thought, I hadn't noticed Reiji, who now had his hat on and was looking down at me. "Are you okay…?" Reiji asked breaking my thoughts. "Oh," I gasped as I looked back at the clearing streets. "Yeah… Just remembering stuff…" Reiji looked back down at me and asked, "What kind of stuff?"

Looking away from him, I answered, "J-just stuff. Can you please look the other way…?" Reiji laughed softly as he looked back up at the streets. "Sorry," he said not looking down at me. It was a little saddening but I couldn't let him see my burning face. "It's okay… It's not your fault… I should be apologizing…" I said and Reiji tried to not look at me. "Why…?" He asked gently as if not to make me cry. "Well, I did run away from you without apologizing before." I said. "Haha, that was years ago. I forgive you." Reiji said as he looked back down at me. "You looked," I said quickly and hid from him as he turned away again. He sighed and I bit my lip.

_Just don't look… Please… Not like this…_ I thought as we continued to walk down the streets. Then, I remembered that I was still holding his hand. As I felt his grip loosen, I tried to pull my hand away from his when his hand met with mine again. "Well, at least give me something. I mean, I can't even look at your beautiful face so at least let me hold your soft hand."

Shocked, and "okay" was all I could manage and I held his hand again. Feeling as if the warmth was endless, small tears came to my eyes. As I brought my hand up to whip them away, Reiji's other hand stopped grasped mine. Still holding my hand and without words, Reiji whipped the tears from my eyes, slowly tracing over my long, wet eyelashes. Still refusing to let my heart take over and look him in the eyes, I looked at the ground which, at times like this, was always interesting. "Come on," Reiji pulled me gently over the streets as the street lights started to turn on one-by-one.

Before I had realized it, I was at Reiji's apartment because I didn't want to walk in on my friend and Ranmaru. It was devious and I knew it, but it fell in a good way on both her and my side.

Now sitting on Reiji's couch, I twirled my hair and pondered out Reiji. _He's just a flirt who might have gotten me a little into him… What's the difference of admiring him on TV and admiring him in real life? _I thought about this for a long time. I looked around and noticed Reiji had disappeared. "Eh…?" I stood but when I turned around, I met Reiji.

"AH!"

I screamed. "Put a shirt on, Kotobuki!" I covered my eyes as he just stood in front of me. "Really…?" He asked slowly. "Yes, really, so put a shirt on already!" I threw a pillow at him which he caught easily. "Throwing pillows won't do you any good." He said when he flopped down on the couch… on top of me. "K-koto -…" I had started to say his surname when he covered my mouth. "Reiji," he whispered close to my cheek. "Ah, no… I can't call you that!" I wiggled around underneath him as he kept me from rolling off of the couch. "Why?" he asked, his voice seemed very tired. "Because, then it would seem like we're a couple! I can't do that!" I put my hands over his pink cheeks and pushed at his face. "Hmmm… That's kinda the point…" Reiji pondered.

"Are you drunk?" I asked a little unbelieving. Reiji gave the look of "maybe" and I pushed myself up a little. "Let… go!" I squirmed still pushing his face away from mine. Then, Reiji got the upper hand and pulled himself over me. Next, my mouth was closed with his and his eyes closed. _Oh gosh…_, I thought as I mentally sighed. I peered over his pink cheeks (and mine) and looked at his eyelashes. They were wet and slightly parted from each other. They were longer than mine though, at least I thought so.

I closed my eyes for a moment when it hit me. Pulling away, I slapped my hands to Reiji's cheeks, his amber eyes squeezing shut. "Ah! Kotobuki! You didn't say anything about having a fever!" I pushed him off of me when he took a sudden fall off of the couch. I heard him give into a small laugh. "Surprise…"


	3. Locks and Keys: A Gift from the Heart

Chapter III: Locks and Keys: A Gift from the Heart

"I just can't believe you," I sighed out as Reiji gave me a weak smile. "How long have you had this fever?" I asked. Reiji looked down at the covers over him as he lied in his bed, me by his side. He was silent for a long time when I finally gave an answer for him. "So you don't know," I said. He didn't look at me but nodded. I sighed again and then stood up. "Well, at least you managed to go through your performance without keeling over. You're stronger than I thought."

Reiji looked up at me and asked, "You thought I was weak? Wha…!" He pulled the covers over his head and pretended to cry. "Ugh," I turned around the leave the room when Reiji came back out. "Where are you going?" He asked quickly. "To get you something to eat and medicine so rest for a while," I opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind me. "I like this being sick thing," Reiji muttered as moved around in bed.

Three hours later, Reiji was fed and I felt like a mother. I hadn't really taken care of anyone before, but apparently it paid off, for Reiji's fever had gone down a lot. I sat by his bedside and watched him sleep. I felt awkward and wanted to leave however, before he fell asleep, Reiji asked that I stayed next to him while he slept. This made me feel differently, not in a mother way, in that wifey way. This made my cheeks flare shades of pink and that getting up thing seemed like a need.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked out the window. The sun was rising. My eyes slowly started to close as I realized I'd stayed up all night long taking care of Reiji. It didn't feel like a chore though, I actually had fun doing it. Feeling the need to sleep, I lied my head down next to Reiji's unmoving hand and soon fell into a deep sleep.

_A warm touch, a hand to hold… Of all of the things I've ever wanted, this held its position at the top. Someone to hold me and say only three words, though, not only, say them, show them too. Those loving moments I've never had. I couldn't help, though, feel that they'd been drawing themselves over my heart. They drew yes, but they didn't draw themselves, they drew someone who looked a lot like… The idol named Reiji._

Waking with a start, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. _Okay_, I thought. _I'm not in my room…_ Just then, I remembered all that had happened. "Right," I muttered out loud and moved my legs. "When did I get in Kotobuki's bed?"

…

Getting up and walking around the bed, I opened the bedroom door as quietly as possible. Peering outside, I noticed that the apartment looked cleaner than it did last night and something smelled good. Walking unobtrusively around the room, I looked in the kitchen, which I had found last night. In the kitchen stood a fully dressed Kotobuki Reiji, cooking the thing that smelled good. _Cooking…?_ I thought. I pushed the door open a little and walked inside. Reiji turned around and smiled at me, "**Good morning my girl**." He said it all in English too, though I could understand. I smiled back, "How are you feeling?"

"Great thanks to you." He winked and turned back around. Blushing slightly, I sat down in a chair and put my hands on the table in front of me. Then, Reiji came over with two plates and set one down in front of me, and the other in front of him. "Thanks for the food…," I said and bowed a little. "You cooked for me so I'll cook for you." He smiled brightly.

"Hey, Kotobuki," I asked as I finished my food. "Yeah," he said as he looked up at me. "Did you move me this morning?" I asked as I put down my fork. "Oh, yeah," Reiji blushed a little bit and put his fork down as well. "Oh, okay… I was just wondering." I said to close the awkwardness.

"Hey, hold still." Reiji said as he stood up and walked away next to my chair. He crouched and held my cheek. Then, he wiped under my left eye. "What…?" I asked as I leaned back a little. "Heh, you smeared some of your mascara." Reiji underlined his right eye showing that I had smeared my bottom line of mascara. "Oh, thank you." My blush returned and I turned away from him. "Oh come on," he wined. "You could at least face me when I want to look at you." I laughed shortly. "You sound like a child, Kotobuki." I turned toward him when I noticed a big smile on his face. "I try my best. After all, if I don't act childish, you won't take care of me." He stood up and walked to the kitchen door. "Then, if you don't take care of me, it won't feel like we're married~."

"I'm back," I said as I entered my apartment. "Oh, hey," my friend greeted me as she turned around in her desk chair. I smiled, "Don't just "oh hey" me. Tell me what happened last night!" I hugged her and she squirmed. "Fine, fine, but you have to spill too!"

Then, stories were told and the two of us laughed and gasped. "He did what?!" We both said at the same time. "That's funny," I laughed. "I didn't expect we'd both get kissed last night." "But you don't have a fever, do you?" My friend asked worriedly. I shook my head and smiled. "But it was fun, I guess." We both sighed. "Well, what now -…" She was about to asked when her phone rang. Ranmaru had left last night so he didn't spend the night like I did. I guessed that was Ranmaru right now because she smiled and then ran out of the room. I sighed again, "I guess we are the best of friends."

Sitting alone on my bed, I read in a music book however my mind was floating along the lines of Reiji. It seemed he was all that I thought about these days. It had already been two weeks since Reiji and I had sent the night together and it was getting colder and colder. I placed the book down on my bed and then lied down on my back. Sighing, I closed my eyes. _Maybe I could get some sleep before she comes back_, I thought as I recalled my friend jumping up and down about how Ranmaru asked her out on a date.

I was very happy for her, but I wished I'd heard a text from Reiji, which I hadn't. I even decided to start calling him Reiji now, but if we didn't talk, what was the point?

Sighing, I pulled up my phone to look at the time when it suddenly started ringing in my hand. Opening it and answering the call, I said, "Hello…?"

"Ah, yes, I'm so glad you answered!"

My heartbeat started to pick up speed as his voice came through the phone. "Kotobuki…?" I asked as if I hadn't seen him in years. "Yeah, it's me. Hey, do you think you could walk outside?" Reiji asked and I tilted my head but nodded and then said, "Yeah sure."

Then, I hung up and walked outside of my small house. "Oh, you're really here…" I trailed off at a halt of words. "Well, I'm glad you're here," he said as he smiled down at me. Looking at the ground I put my arms behind my back and held my own hands. _I don't even know what to say…_, I thought hopelessly. "Hey," Reiji grabbed my attention and my head lifted up slower than I'd thought. He laughed, "You're not in trouble. Just, close your eyes, even though it might kill me."

"Huh? Kill you? And how would closing my eyes kill you?" I questioned. He brought his hand up to my cheek and then answered, "_Because, I feel like I live from your eyes… And if they close, or don't look at me, I'll die_," His eyes showed gentleness and some gilt but, ,y own eyes shone brightest in his. Then, I closed my eyes and nearly held my breath. Then, I felt his cold hands reach behind my neck and a snap of metal clicked underneath my hair. With my heartbeat nearly beating out of my chest, I opened my eyes.

"Well, do you like it?"

Looking down at my chest and picking up the necklace Reiji had given me, I started to weep slightly, not because I was weak, simply because it was so beautiful and Reiji wore a matching pair. It was in the shape of a key, golden, but with hits of diamond. In the middle, there lied a Jade stone (a dark green stone) and it had Reiji's name on it. Then, I grabbed the one around Reiji's neck and gazed at it. It was a lock, this time silver with hits of, what looked like ruby; however, it still held the same Jade stone in the middle. Through, it had my name on it.

"Kotobuki -…" "No," Reiji cut me off though, not rudely. "From now on, it has to be Reiji, not Kotobuki." I sighed and nodded, "Fine, Reiji… It's beautiful." I smiled with the tiny tears still draped over my eyelashes. "You know you are," Reiji said as he stepped closer to me and wiped the tear from my eye. "I didn't say that," I said as I tried not to laugh at his dreamy look. "**No, no**," he protested in English. "She is beautiful, you are beautiful. So," he paused for a moment but then enveloped me in his arms, "I want it to be real…,

_Our love..._"


End file.
